Sequel: Forget Me not
by miko-of-eternal-nite
Summary: Sequel 2 GWWL!Ok folks a new tale full of Suspense,Tragedy,&love.Kagome and Inuyasha are reunited but danger does not fall behind. R&R Please !
1. Chapter 1

OKAY FOLKS! Here's the sequel! many of you are gonna be shocked and may hate me! tehehehe A new story full of suspense, tragedy, and romance ...well enjoy! R&R ..May be a little boring but hey its the first chapter...I already got this story planned out

Disclaimer: I don't Own Inuyasha but i do Own RYO! and everyone one i make up in this story lol (steals Inuyasha...NOW ITS MINE!! HAHAHAHA)

* * *

Chapter 1 

**3 Months Later **

It was the month of April, spring had flung, and the freshly greened leaves covered the naked trees. Cherry Blossoms were vibrantly beautiful and the buds on flowers bloomed. Three months had passed and Kagome and Ryo had finally developed a relationship. Kagome was taking a valiant chance and thought it was best to start moving on. Ryo was very kind to her and he loved her so. Their relationship was healthily, professional, and kept outside of work.

Kagome woke up at a pair of eyes looking at her with a gentle look. His eyes were soft and he wore a smile on his face. She smiled back at him and they kissed. She sat up and he pulled her back and hugged her tightly against him. She giggled and escaped and he whimpered. Kagome left the room to go and wake up Kaoru. He looked at the clock and got out of bed, stretching and heading for the bathroom.

She entered her daughter's new room and softly shook her. A sleepy look was given as she rose from her spot.

"Good morning sweet heart" Kagome smiled.

"I don't want to go to school" she whined.

"I don't want to go to work but I have to. Hurry and get dressed, breakfast should be ready soon" she stroked Kaoru's hair and left.

* * *

**At Work**

The couple arrived at work after watching the bus take Kaoru to school. As they had agreed when starting their relationship, no contact of any sort to jeopardize their careers and reputations. Professionalism was part of the deal and they made it so that it didn't look like they were together, once entering the building. Kagome took her seat at her desk and Ryo walked in his office with a surprise waiting on his desk. It was a letter that gave him the wide eyed look and his breath became heavy. He opened it and his hands began to shake as he read the letter. He was involved with the wrong type of people and it was starting to come back at him. He threw in the waste basket and lit a match, throwing it in the basket. It began to burn viciously and he finally stomped on it once he knew it was diminished enough.

Kagome was humming to her own tune as she was entering data in the computer, till she smelt the burning waste basket in her boyfriend's office. She stood up quickly and entered the room nervously as she saw Ryo in front of his window looking out. Her eyes narrowed to the burned waste basket and looked up at him in suspicion.

"Ryo what happened?" she finally asked.

"I was going to smoke but decided not to after I lit the match. I guess I didn't blow the match out properly" he sighed the lie and returned to his desk.

"I'll get rid of this then" she went to go pick up the basket but was stopped.

"No! I'll do it. I burned it so I'll throw it away" he nervously applied.

"Well okay...if you say so" Kagome frowned and returned to her desk with a worried expression plastered on her face. "**_What's up with him? When did he start smoking?_**" she asked her self as she tapped the pen on her lip lightly.

"Good Morning Ms. Higurashi" one of the secretary greeted as she placed more files on Kagome's desk.

"Morning Mrs. Turi" she mumbled back and stared at the files for a while till she snapped back to reality.

"Yuruma...I need you to do me a favor" Ryo had called up one of his private service employees. "I need you to take out 5000000000 yen ($50,000,000 in American Dollars) out of my safety deposit box" he began to sweat as he looked at his family photo on his desk.

"Yes Shino-sama" he answered and they hung up.

"I hope they except the money..." he murmured.

* * *

**At the Higurashi Shrine**

Half the things that the shrine consisted, had gone since Kagome's Gramps had died a few years back. Mrs. Higurashi had gotten older and Sota was still living at the family shrine. He was about 18-19 years old in his life time and was staying in his old room till he could find a place to stay. Mrs. Higurashi didn't mind because if he had left sooner, she would be alone longer. Once he would leave, the shrine would have to be sold and a new home was in need for the taking.

The sun sat over head and Sota was cleaning up some boxes out of the old shed. It was full of Gramps old stuff that mostly crept everyone out. Potions, bottles of colored liquid, dolls, scrolls, and other creepy things were in all the boxes, being put to the curb for garbage. As he finished up, looking up to the bright sun and back to the road, someone that he could recognize in a second, stood their smirking. Sota's eyes widened at the surprise and narrowed as he smiled at him. He came closer, put a hand on Sota's shoulder, and they smiled at each as they began up the long stair way to the shrine.

Sota opened the sliding door to the kitchen and entered with the unexpected guest. Mrs. Higurashi had just pulled out a sheet of freshly baked cookies out of the oven. Humming and turning around with a smile on her face, till she opened her eyes with astonishment. Her eyes opened, jaw dropped, and the sheet of cookies collided with the ground in just a matter of seconds. The aftershock was worse...She stepped over the mess on the floor, walked over to the almost 'stranger' and slapped him in the face, as her tears broke free from her eyes.

"How dare you show up now!" she shouted and covered her face with her hands, softly crying.

"I-I-Inuyasha are you okay?" Sota asked as Inuyasha rubbed the slap mark on his cheek.

"Yeah" he stumbled.

"Do you know how much pain Kagome was in with your absence? She was in complete torment!" Mrs. Higurashi stopped crying.

"It wasn't like I wanted to stay away for so long. I have my reasons" he replied, receiving another hit from the Widow.

"Mother!" Sota took his mother's hands, restraining her from hitting Inuyasha again. "Please mother, let him explain if he wants to" he was able to calm her down.

"**_What am I going to say to Kagome about the news? But it probably wont matter since I saw her with some guy that day...I accepted my family's dream...after what had happened to me in Sapporo_**" he thought as he was finally able to sit on the couch.

* * *

**At Work**

RingRing

"Good Morning this is Shino Inc. How can I help you with your services?" Kagome answered the phone, tapping the pen lightly against the computer screen.

"Sis" Sota whispered.

"Sota? What are you doing calling me at work? Is this an emergency?" Kagome stopped tapping the screen and placed the pen down gently.

"He's here..." he murmured.

"Who?" one of her eye brows rose, as the other one dropped in confusement.

"...Inuyasha" he finally let it out and Kagome's breathing slowed down.

Her heart began to speed, yet her breath slowed down. She couldn't breath. She wouldn't. Her stomach dropped and it felt like someone kicked her in the chest.

"Ms. Higurashi" the secretary from before came back. "These are for you" she sat the bouquet of _Forget me not _flowers, dropping the phone on the desk, and picking out the small card out of the arranged flowers.

_It read:_

_Dear My Sweet Kagome_

_I'm sorry for leaving you_

_I'm sorry for your heartaches_

_I'm sorry for not being there_

_But I'm back because I can't stay away. _

_Inuyasha_

"Kagome?! Kagome!! He's at the house" Sota shouted into the phone and finally gave up.

Kagome grabbed her purse and ordered one of Ryo's assistants to take over. She disappeared beyond the elevator, and scurried to her family's shrine. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to. She didn't want to tell him she was with someone else because she finally decided to give up on the love she has for Inuyasha three months ago. What was she to say? What was she to do if it meant dumping the poor guy?

"Hey Kagome...Kagome?" Ryo came out of his office and saw that one of his assistants was in place of Kagome.

"Good morning boss! Kagome went somewhere. Looked like it was important" she implied.

"I wonder if it had anything to do with Kaoru looking so gloomy this morning" he sighed and resumed at his desk.

* * *

**At The SHRINE**

Kagome pulled up to the side walk. She got out of her car and ran up the stair way to the one thing she thought she would never see again. Once she got to the top, her breath was heaving and very limited, and she clutched her knees while she panted. She slowly made her way to the door and took in a deep breath before entering. She twisted the door knob and pushed the door open to find Sota, her mother, and Inuyasha on the couches talking. Her eyes widened and dropped her purse.

"I...Inuyasha..." she mumbled. "INUYASHA!!" she shouted and walked over to him to give him a smack. "You asshole!" she began to punch him in the arms as she rested her head on his chest.

"Kagome..." he whispered.

"You said you'd be back! I waited for so long! My heart yearned for you and it still does!" she softly began to cry.

"_I'm sorry Kagome_..." he thought to himself as he let her be as she beat his arms till they were numb.

_**To be continued!!!**_


	2. Shadder, and Shatter

BUM BUM BUM BUM!!!!!!!!!!!! SECOND CHAPTER ON ITS WHEELS:) okay...ahhhhhhh still in the beginning in this...hahaha its gonna get really good probably during the fifth chapter or so...you all gonna be like omfg! and dats all u gonna say..i could be wrong but yea...(pets inuyasha) ) i love my inuyasha lol

Inuyasha: Quit petting me u whacko!

Me: awwwwwww but i like yo fuzzy ears (pets ears)

Inuyasha: I said quit it!

Me: (cries...but but but)

Inuyasha: Awe dont cry cuwtie

Me: (sniffles)

Inuyasha: U can pet me

Me: (smiles big) :) i love my fuzzy wuzzy...sees sasuke and ryuichi...(gasp) (chains em to me) hahahahaha MINE

DISCLAIMER: i dont own inuyasha at the moment...im trying to...so bear wit me lol (kidnapping scene censored) BUWAHHHHHHHHHHHHH but i do own Kaoru and Ryo and other peoplez that arent in the origninal story line

READ AND REWIEW PLEASE!

* * *

Chapter 2

Kagome continued to beat on his arms until she felt it was enough. She whimpered softly and she slid down as her beatings stopped. Her head rested on Inuyasha's lap. His shirt was stained with fallen tears and so was his lap. He placed a hand on her head gently and stroked her hair out of her face. She was staring at the arm of the couch, in complete silence, lost in her dreadful thoughts. Why did he finally come for her after so long? Especially why didn't he come sooner? Inuyasha stopped messing with her hair and sighed. Mrs. Higurashi removed herself out of the room so that the two could talk in terms.

"...why?" she whispered.

"I don't know" he lied.

"You said you'd come back for me..." she intertwined her fingers with his shirt. "...you never did"

"I couldn't" he looked down at her teared up face, and brushed the streams of tears off her cheeks.

"I don't understand" she cowardly backed up from her spot to the floor.

Where she sat with her knees to her chest, as she hugged them. Her cheeks burned from the salty fallen tears and her head was killing her. Inuyasha couldn't say anything that he wanted to. He stared at the ground, for there was nothing but silence between them. She stood up, fixing her work clothes, and quickly brushed her hair back with her fingers. She wiped the wetness on her reddened face, and make-up smeared.

"We have far to much to talk about. I'll make a call and stay here for the night, so will you" Kagome fixed her composure and stepped outside to the porch.

((((((((RING))))))))

"Kagome?!" Ryo answered, as he recognized her cell.

"Ryo I'm staying at my mothers for the night. Something came up. I need you to pick up Kaoru from school" Kagome simply said.

"Kagome are you okay? You sound congested" Ryo swallowed hard and stared at his computer screen.

"I'm fine. It'll just be the two of you so don't eat too much sweets while I'm gone" Kagome laughed. "I know how you are with sweets and Kaoru doesn't need another cavity" she put her hand in front of her lips, as they formed a smile.

"Don't be mean" Ryo snickered.

"Ryo..." she said sternly.

"Yes...I know...no sweets" he rolled his eyes in despair and they hung up. "_I wonder what's wrong with her...she didn't sound like herself_" he thought.

Kagome looked at her cell phone and then rose it to her mouth. She bit the itena nervously, and leaned against the house before returning inside. It was now passed noon and the sun was at its highest point of the day. She looked at the passing clouds blindly and then went back inside with a frown upon her face still. Inuyasha was no longer on the couch nor in the room. She sighed heavily and walked in the kitchen to find him sitting at the table, being served with her mother's delicious cooking. Buyo came wobbling in slowly. Fat as ever, slowing down with old age, and sick as ever.

"Oh Buyo..." Kagome picked up the fat cat and patted his head.

"Wow that fat cat is still alive?" Inuyasha snorted and growled almost inhuman at the cat.

"Yes he still is, and wiser then ever" Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"Wise you say...I say even more stupid the ever...baka..." Sota pointed at the cat with his chop stick and continued to his plate.

"Oh leave the poor fat kitty alone" Kagome giggled and placed Buyo down at his food.

"So Inuyasha why did you come back" Sota asked out of line.

"Sota!" Mrs. Higurashi hissed and looked at Kagome, who seemed unaffected by the question.

"I...uh..." Inuyasha nervously scratched his chin with his index finger.

"I would like to know too" Kagome sat down shortly.

He placed his chop sticks down on the table, and folded his hands on his lap. He stared down strongly at his bowl of ramen and tried to shake his nervousness away. His voice was mute and his heart sped. What was he suppose to say? She wouldn't handle it. He couldn't even handle it. He didn't even know why he agreed. He was angry and upset when he had saw her that day with that unknown guy. The one she supposedly called and he knew she did, just by her actions. He was always the jealous type and the avenger but this was stupid. He had no idea Kagome still yearned for him and how long she waited until she finally gave up. A sweat drop slid down his face and his eyes narrowed and his teeth grinded against each other. He was regretting everything he had done for the past three months. Something unforgivable. He looked up at all the faces that were on him and swallowed hard at the looks he was receiving. Kagome looked away, knowing he wouldn't speak now, but later when he was ready.

"Well Inuyasha! Tell us!" Sota became impatient and interrupted the silence.

"He doesn't have to say now...it doesn't matter" Kagome sighed and took a sip of her tea.

**

* * *

With Ryo**

"So Kaoru, would you like to go to anywhere special for dinner?" Ryo had picked up Kaoru from school, and drove away.

"Um, well I would like to go to Wacdonalds" she grabbed her stomach as it growled.

"Okay then. It's just going to be me and you. Your mom is going to stay at Grandma's tonight" he frowned.

"Awe! That's no fair!" Kaoru huffed.

"Would you like to stop by? I don't think they'll mind" Ryo insisted.

"Oh really! Okay! But first let's feed my stomach" she giggled.

"Then it's settled then" Ryo smiled and then it straightened. "_I hope I'm not going to cause Kagome any trouble. I still don't like her voice from before_" he muttered.

As Ryo drove on by, a black car had followed them for quite some time. He looked up at the rearview mirror often and still the black car stayed there, lingering on his direction. Kaoru was in the back seat, singing to a school song she had learned today, and just staring out the window. Nervously Ryo pulled into a random parking lot, and the black car followed. He parked the car quickly and sat in the drivers seat, waiting for the next move. The car stopped also, parking it's self not too far or too close. His eyes were fixed on the black car's doors, waiting for them to open. A sweat drop fell down his face and his breathe became heavy.

The driver's side window rolled down fast, and a man in black glasses stared at them. Ryo froze. He stopped breathing for a few seconds and then a gun was being shown. His eyes widened and he quickly panicked. Slamming Kaoru down on the seats for cover and him covering her and him with his coat. A shot was fired at the back window, and glass shattered. Kaoru was crying quietly because she had no idea was going on and Ryo gasped. The black car quickly drove away and a faint "You're going to pay Shino dipshit!"

"Kao...ru...are you okay?" Ryo carefully lifted the jacket up and pushed the glass on the other side of the seat.

"Yes" she whimpered.

"**_Damn it_**!" he cursed. "OW!" he clutched a piece of glass that pierced his back.

"Mr. Ryo! You're bleeding" Kaoru covered her mouth as she saw the blood build up.

"I'm fine...let's head for Grandma's first" he put on a fake smile and returned to his seat. "Come to the front seat...there's not much glass" he brushed the little glass debris on the passenger seat with a small broom he kept in the glove compartment.

He slowly drove to the Higurashi shrine and carried Kaoru up the tower of stairs. They got to the top and he put her down, causing her to run to the front door ringing the door bell like a small child as she is. Ryo slowly walked up to the front door, covering his wound, trying not to alarm them right at the moment. Sota opened the door, blinking several times and smiling at Kaoru.

"Mr. Ryo's hurt!" she exclaimed.

"I'm fine" he lied.

"Kagome!" Sota called and Kagome appeared at the door.

"Ryo?" she wide eyed. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she popped a Danish in her mouth.

"Kaoru wanted to stop by" Ryo smiled.

"Okay?" she looked down at Kaoru and she hugged her.

"Mom...Ry-" she began but was interrupted by Inuyasha.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha pushed Sota aside and saw Kaoru in Kagome's arms and Ryo standing awkwardly on the porch.

"Is this your old boyfriend Kagome?" Ryo recognized him from a photo on Kagome's desk.

"Yeah..." Kagome mumbled.

"Well pleased to meet you Inuwasha" he said his name wrong on purpose.

"It's InuYASHA asshole" Inuyasha glared at him.

"Sorry...well I must be going now" he walked backwards and they all stared at him as if he was an outcast.

"You can come in Ryo" Kagome giggled.

"Ryo's hurt in the back" Kaoru stated and Ryo stopped moving, his hand couldn't hold back the blood no longer and blood dripped behind him. He tried to cover it up behind him but Kagome gave him a strange look that made him want to run.

"Hurt?" Inuyasha laughed.

"Yeah...we went to this weird parking lot and then the next thing the whole back window shattered into glass!" Kaoru sniffled from the memory.

"WHAT!?!?!" Kagome shouted and looked at Ryo angrily.

Ryo's sight started to fuzz up and then he finally collapsed. Revealing his wound to the back and the blood puddle that was growing from behind.

"RYO!" Kagome let go of Kaoru and rushed over to Ryo. She shook him and then ripped the shard of glass out of his back, then pressing her hand against his wound to apply pressure.

"I'll call an ambulance" Sota shouted.

"Ryo...Ryo...Hun...wake up please" tears rolled down her face as she lifted his head to her lap.

_To be continued... :)_


	3. Always the Unwanted Things

Okay sweetz here is Chapter 3...bum bum bum bum BUM!

Inuyasha: So let me get this straight...Kagome's involved with this weakling?

Kagome: He's not weak...you can't help if you get stabbed with glass...not even you Inuyasha

Ryo: I'm fine...it's just a story

Me: So um yea...so lets sum up some things ...Inuyasha's back, Kagome's heart is in a confoosed phase, and Ryo is getting shot at for some reason...Ryo what did you do this time??? (taps foot)

Ryo: I..I ...It's not my fault...My- (guns start going off)

Me: Oh shizzzzzz!!! (gets on the ground) you brought those men here! Well that's all for this lil conversation! NOW READ AND REVIEW!!! Reviews are very important :) if I don't get reviews then that just makes me feel like I shouldn't continue this if no one's going to tell me how it is. Any questions that just so happen to pop up...feel free to ask..and I'll try to answer the best I can :)

Chapter 3

Kagome stroked Ryo's hair out of his face, rocking herself slowly nervously. Kaoru began to cry and so Sota comforted her and making her go inside. Inuyasha just stood there, looking upon the man that supposedly caused his 'agreement'. Was it really his fault? Or was Inuyasha being a big stupid head and just blaming someone else like usual? It didn't matter now, Inuyasha despised him, and hoped he wouldn't live. Inuyasha started to twitch 'again'. This made him nervous. This was one of the reasons why he hadn't come for Kagome in so many years. Something prevented him to see her smile, her beauty, and her love.

"Ryo dear...it's going to be okay. Hang in there" Kagome muttered and tears dropped down on Ryo's face.

"I'm fine" he whispered as he fluttered his eyes open.

"Don't be foolish. You're badly hurt" she shook her head in disagreement.

"Don't cry on my behalf" he rose his hand to her cheek and wiped the tears away with his index finger.

"Oh Ryo who shot at you?" she popped the question that Ryo suddenly stopped wiping the tears and looked away.

"I don't know" his bangs covered his eyes and his voice was tense as he lied to her.

"Then I don't understand why you've been acting so strangely since this morning!" she looked up at Inuyasha and he looked away from her eyes.

"I hear the sirens of the ambulance, hang in there for her" Inuyasha mumbled and walked over to the little path where the ambulance came driving in.

The stretcher was pulled out and Ryo was on his way to the hospital. Kagome stayed behind because Ryo had insisted she stay and come by later on. He could tell there was something important going on between the past lovers and didn't want to get in the way even though, he wanted to. He was madly jealous and didn't want to cause any friction between them. It was hard enough that Inuyasha suddenly came back into the picture. Kaoru came running out, jumping into her mother's arms and watched the ambulance go off in such a hurry.

"Is Mr. Ryo going to be okay?" Kaoru sniffled.

"Yes honey. He just got a cut...that's all" She slowly walked back to the house and Inuyasha followed.

----------

"Is she going to be okay?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as she left her old room, where she had sent Kaoru off to sleep.

"Yeah, she's just shaken up a little" Kagome closed the door behind her as she leaned against the hall way wall.

"So you and Ryo are together" he stumbled as he watched Kagome hid her eyes with her bangs.

The blue dimmed light from the darkened sky, came shinning in from a window at the end of the wall. Her beauty reflected upon the spot she stood, created a blue picture aura surrounding her. She looked down on the floor and stared at it for the longest time, hiding her eyes from Inuyasha's. He stepped forward and lifted her chin with his right hand. Her eyes were shut and then fluttered open when Inuyasha placed a soft kiss on her lips. She kissed him back but pulled away when Ryo's face popped in her head. He staggered back and growled quietly to himself.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha...I have to go check on Ryo" she ran off down the hall, downstairs, leaving Inuyasha cursing to himself.

**At the Hospital**

"Don't forget about your responsibility Shino" the man in the black cloak and hat warned Ryo heavily as he stared out the hospital window.

"I don't believe it's my responsibility at all Mr.-" he began but was interrupted by the sight of a shinning silver object peeking out of the cloak.

"No...Shino...I believe you do...see, your father messed up...and you just so unfortunately happen to carry out that burden he abandoned" he showed his pistol with the silencer on it in the sun light and Ryo became intense.

"What exactly do you want from me?" he intertwined his fingers in his blanket nervously and stared down at his legs covered in the white sheeted cover.

"When the time is right, you will know **EXACTLY** what we want" he smirked and put away his pistol.

"If it's money, my house, or the company...have it! Just leave me the hell alone!" he just turned his head towards the man with a fury.

"Tsk tsk...patience is a virtue. Spoiling it wont make this fun at all" he grinned and walked right next to the bed.

_"Damn you..." _he cursed silently.

"It was nice seeing you Shino-Chan. Let's do this again...maybe next time it will be in hell" he smiled and waved as he left the room.

"Oh! is Ryo okay!" Kagome was just a few feet away from Ryo's room.

"Yes he is!" the man's eyes narrowed on Kagome and a small smile tickled his lips.

"Thank god..." Kagome placed a hand over her heart and sighed heavily with relief.

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite get your name" he smiled largely as he gestured a hand shake.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi...and you?" she smiled and returned the gesture.

"Just a friend of Ryo...you his girlfriend or something?" his eyes narrowed more as she smiled brightly and replied with a 'yes'.

He turned his back on her and walked off. By the time she got over his rudeness, he was gone and she continued to the room. Ryo was angrily beating the bed with his fist and stopped as soon as Kagome popped into the room. She blinked several times and then sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on Ryo's. He had a guilty look in his eye and Kagome could clearly see it. She dealt with this look several times with Inuyasha, she wasn't so easy to be tricked with the 'okay nod' or the 'I'm mister tough guy' look. She brushed his bangs out of his eyes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He closed his eyes as she did and they opened back up to find themselves staring at one another directly in an awkward moment. Kagome turned to the door, remembering the man, who had walked out of this room.

"Ryo, who was that man?" she put a finger to her chin and looked up.

"No one to be thought of" he roughly spat out and Kagome frowned.

"Stop lying to me!" she pounded her hand on the bed side.

"Just please...stop butting in" he hid his eyes from her, as they teared up a little for her not to see.

"I'm just concerned about you Ryo. You've been acting so shaken up since this morning and I'm really worried about you. Especially if you are getting shot at and my daughter is involved!" she stood up to leave but was attached with a grab to the arm.

"Please" he muttered.

"..." she sat back down and embraced him as he held her tight.

"Kagome..." he trembled.

"Yes?" she softly asked.

"I need for you to move out for a while" he squinted his eyes shut and Kagome's embrace had fallen apart.

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed and Ryo had fallen asleep. "What is going on...?" she looked down on him and back at the door.

**------------**

**Ring Ring**

**"When are you coming home?" a voice on the other line asked. **

"Soon..." Inuyasha sighed heavily obligated to answer in good terms.

**"Everyone is waiting" the voice replied. "Don't be too long or I'll come for you" **

"I know...just a little longer" he answered and hung up._ "Damn it!"_

To be continued...


	4. Love

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA am I confoosing anyone yet? Anyone want to know what is going on! Well I can't tell you right off the bat! The truth will unravel little by little...plus its fun to keep people hanging...now who doesn't like a good cliff hanger? That's what makes a story good. :

Me: Tehehehe had to use thee old time dark man with a black cloak and hat : ...I did that for my pleasure and my friend. she likes cloaks and so it reminds me of her.

cloakie: buwahhh I am evil!!! and smexii at the same time! I like to see you pull that off!

Inuyasha: I bet I can :

Me: (pictures inuyasha in a black cloak and hat)...ahhhh so pretty!

Fan Girls- DROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Attacks Inuyasha, forcing a cloak and hat on him...DROOLS SOME MORE

Inuyasha: AHHHHHH LEMMY GO YOU CRAZY FAN GIRLS!!!!

Fan Girls-Just keeps drooling and touching him

Me: Ahhh well Imma go join in...excuse me for now :

-----------

Chapter 4

_**"When the time is right, you will know **EXACTLY** what we want" **_the words bounded around Ryo's head as he laid dormant in his dream.

The man who had sent him that letter yesterday, so happened to know he was in the hospital, and came by for a scare. For all Ryo's life, he was imprisoned with the curse of his family. Debt, deals that were broken, and making the worst of enemies were all in the package of the family heritage. The company had a secret within it's business that was made by Ryo's father. The man who created the company and passed it down to his son, Ryo. Now that his father was gone, Ryo was to suffer. Secretly cowering behind his smile and good intensions, were going to a waste. His life was now falling, and Kagome was still determined to be involved. He had to let her go or she would too be in danger. Kaoru had already experienced part of the fate he did not want to share with any one but himself.

But what did the man mean by when the time is right, you will know exactly what we want. Wasn't it money? Wasn't it a loan that his father borrowed and arrogantly refused to pay back? Wasn't it good enough. But 'wasn't' was the key word.

Ryo slept soundly till the weight of Kagome's head on his stomach finally was felt. His eyes opened slowly and he looked down to see Kagome sleeping in a pulled up chair, and her head resting on his stomach. She had not gone when he said for her to leave. Why? Wouldn't it be normal for a girl to overreact on that last comment before a guy drifted to sleep? (That is no offense to us girls but hey I would have overreacted on that)

"Hn..." Kagome stirred in her sleep and finally woke up to see Ryo staring at her with a saddened look on his face.

"Kagome"

"Ryo...I don't want to leave you" she spat out.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but you must move out as soon as possible. I put Kaoru in danger and I don't want that to continue" he looked toward the window.

"But you protected her with your life" she smiled.

"You don't get it do you?!" he hissed and Kagome went back a little.

"Get what? That I want to be with you?" she angrily implied.

"Get the hell out of my life!" he shouted in Kagome's face and she ran out the door.

As soon as she was gone, tears rolled down his face and he angrily cursed himself for being in such a position. Kagome ran down the hallway and stopped to lean against the wall. She didn't understand his outburst. It was uncalled for and all she wanted to do was keep this relationship. Inuyasha's face came to mind and she sighed briefly. Her stomach began to ache and she rushed back to her mother's to try and get this out of her mind.

--------

"How is he?" Inuyasha stood outside waiting for Kagome's return.

"He's fine" she sniffled a little from her little cry on her way home.

"Did something happen?" he asked as she walked passed him.

"Why would you care?" she stopped and looked at him.

"Because I love you" he pulled her to a tight embrace and kissed her.

"NO!!" Kagome pushed him away, while she touched her bottom lip with her fingers.

"I love you Kagome! I love you!" he shouted and then there was a long pause between them.

"If you love me...you would have come back for me like you said!" she shot back and ran in the house.

"I'm sorry if my love for you kept me away" he stared up at the sky and tears slowly slid down his cheeks.

--------

Kagome laid her self down her old bed. The style was the same as before. Her mother was preserving the so called "memories" from back in the younger years. Kagome just thought it was just another excuse for her loneliness and the fact she didn't want any more changes in her life. The light purple that looked so new started to fade away and the magenta curtains wearied out. Her bed spread of pink bleed throughout the wash and became more of a tan over the years. She stared at the desk where she use to do her homework for hours and then her eyes traveled to a picture that made her eyes want to bust with salted rain drops.

A picture of Inuyasha and her hugging at a carnival that was being held at the high school. She could remember the day clearly but it only gave a great pain in her chest and then it stopped as she started to recite the only moment she would never forget...

_**"Inuyasha will you hurry up!!" Kagome shouted at him as she watched him show off by knocking all the pins down with a quarter. **_

_**"Yeah yeah" he sighed heavily and stopped playing the ridiculous game. **_

_**"Oh let's go on that next!" Kagome pointed a the Ferris Wheel and Inuyasha became blue in the face. **_

_**"That one?" he stuttered. **_

_**"Not afraid of heights are we?" she nudged his ribs and he stubbornly took her by the hand and power walked to it. **_

_**In the Ferris wheel. Kagome and Inuyasha's cart rises to the top and a conversation started. **_

_**"Kagome there's something I wanted to say for a very long time" he began.**_

_**"Hmm? What is it?" she smiled brightly as she gazed into the horizon. **_

_**"I love you" he said as he took her hand and she blushed. **_

_**"...h...m..." she mumbled as her heart sped faster. **_

_**"I said..." he smiled and opened the small window of the cart, sticking his head out the window shouting "I LOVE KAGOME HIGURASHI" causing everyone down below to look up at Inuyasha.**_

_**Kagome's face was redder then she could ever express. She dug her face in her hands and cried. **_

_**"Kagome? Was it not the right time?" he frowned a little, reaching his hand to her. **_

_**"No...it was the right time" she looked up at him smiling and kissed him before he could say anything further to her. **_

"He said those words to me and I felt like I was just lifted to the heavens. Now it just hurts" Kagome dug her face into her pillow and Inuyasha entered her room.

"Kagome...was it not the right time?" he asked as he sat at the edge of her bed.

"No...it was the right time" she quickly sat up and hugged him. "What took you so long?" she whined.

"I'm sorry" he could only answer her with that, not the truth.

----At the Hospital----

"Tsk tsk...what a petty. And I thought that you were the gentleman...yelling at your girlfriend like that is not like you Ryo" the man in the cloak had stopped by again to intimidate Ryo.

"What is it now?" Ryo growled.

"Oh we're going to be really good friends Ryo. I'm going to tear you apart but already you are doing a good job of that" he smiled.

"Genshi Sokomaru I swear if you don't leave--" he started but Genshi smart talked back.

"What are you to do Ryo-Chan? You're being watched very closely and believe me or not but it's not by me" this made Ryo pale and sick in the stomach.

"Shut up please" Ryo covered his eyes with his palms and his teeth grinded.

Genshi took off his hat and placed it on the night table next to Ryo's hospital bed. He took a seat next to it as well and put a hand on Ryo's shoulder. He jerked away but Genshi was being persistent and kept his hand on his shoulder. It didn't take long before Ryo pushed Genshi backwards on the chair and tempted to call the nurse before Genshi took both of his arms. After Ryo stopped resisting, Genshi had broken the cord to alert the nurse and shook his finger in Ryo's face.

"What the hell is going on and who is that?" Sota stood outside Ryo's door and took off before notice.

To be continued...


	5. What's Going On?

ahhhhhhhhhh im sorry for taking so damn long!!!!! it was jus school and crap. and i couldnt think at all! i had a major writers block and i got too distracted by many things. so im extremely sorry for not updating for the longest time.

review please

* * *

Chapter 5

Kagome continued to hug Inuyasha tightly. Inuyasha's face was full of remorse and guilt. He could not bare it any longer. He wrapped his arms around her and pushed her against his body even more. He dug his face into her shoulder as she rested her chin on his. She took this by surprise and let out a small gasp that faded into a small 'hm'. She smiled and he kept on frowning. After a couple of minutes of the embracing, Inuyasha pulled back and Kagome blinked several times for why he stopped.

"Kagome there's something I have to tell you" he grinded his teeth.

"What is it?" she looked deep into his eyes and his heart sank.

"I-I-" they were interrupted.

"Staying for dinner Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"Yes ma'am" he stood up.

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes. Wash up" she left and closed the door behind her.

"What were you going to tell me?" Kagome stood next to him, latched to his arm.

"I'm glad I came back" he lied right through his teeth.

"I am too" Kagome smiled. "So where are you staying again?" she asked.

"Just at the Ginkou Hotel" he sighed.

"I bet my mom wouldn't mind if you stayed in my old room" she looked around her room.

"I'm good" he nervously answered.

"Kagome?" Sota came panting through the door.

"Sota?!" Kagome stood up and walked in front of her younger brother.

"There was a guy" he tried to catch his breath.

"A guy? Are you saying you're gay?" Inuyasha rose an eye brow at him.

"No baka" both Kagome and Sota looked at him strangely.

"I was at the hospital to see Ryo and there was a guy talking to him. It looked like the guy was threatening him or something. You should have seen the look on his face" Sota sat down.

"What did he look like?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"He had a hat and a cloak on" this made Kagome's ears perk up.

"It's that guy..." Kagome began to bite your nail.

"You know him?" Inuyasha scratched his head.

"Not really. I spoke to him for a minute or two after he visited Ryo the other day" Kagome narrowed her eyes. "He never said his name"

"Do you think he has anything to do with the attack yesterday?" Inuyasha thought.

"Now that you mention it, Ryo's been acting up and I guess that kinda brings suspicion. Maybe that guy has something to do with the attack" Kagome agreed and grabbed the phone.

She dialed the hospital's number to reach Ryo's room but some disturbing news came to her. Ryo wasn't there anymore. He had disappeared from his room right after Sota had left the hospital. His room was neatly ordered and it was like he was never there.

Kagome dropped the phone and sank to her knees extremely confused. What was going on? Was Ryo part of something really serious? Life threatening?

"Did something happen?" Sota gulped as he saw the look in Kagome's eyes.

"Ryo's missing since you left him" she mumbled.

"Shiiiiit" Sota whispered to himself and ran out the door.

"Sota!" Kagome called after him but he was already gone.

"That reckless little kid" Inuyasha ran after him.

"Damn it!" Kagome launched her head against the wall and whimpered at her puzzlement and her newly caused pain.

"Is everything okay?" Mrs. Higurashi walked into the house with packages in her hands.

"Mom I'm so confused on what's going on. First Inuyasha, then Ryo. What am I suppose to do" she continued to weep.

"Oh sweetie...do what's best for you and Kaoru and everything will turn out just fine. Just have confidence that everything is going to be all fine" she smiled as she stroked her daughter's hair.

"But mom it can't be all fine. Ryo's missing" she sobbed.

"They'll find him" She hugged Kagome tightly as she continued to cry.

4 Hours later...

Sota and Inuyasha had came back. Both were covered in dirt and it looked like they were in a fight. The two panted and collapsed in the living room trying to catch their breath before dying! Their clothes were dirty and their faces were almost painted with mud. It was late and Kagome just stared at them weirdly. It was like she was just interested in an answer. Her eyes were puffed up from crying and Kaoru was on the couch watching TV.

"We looked everywhere" Sota finally said.

"He's no where to be found" Inuyasha added.

"I see" Kagome knew she wouldn't get positive news.

"They've got special detectives and investigators looking into this, so don't worry. He's got a lot of power and money, he'll be found quickly" Sota smiled.

"Well I'm going to head to the hotel" Inuyasha got up and left swiftly.

Inuyasha drove back the hotel he resided a few nights ago. He opened the door to his suite, and locked the door behind him. He right away took off his shirt and started to head for the shower. He sighed heavily to himself. He took off the rest of his clothes and started his shower up and entered underneath the warm water. Each drop from the shower head started to beat against Inuyasha's soft skin. Bringing a warm sensation to his body. He combed his hair back and washed it and his body.

He grabbed his towel and walked out of the shower that led to his room. There he stopped dead in his tracks. Barely holding his towel and out of words to see the one person he didn't want to see right now and then. He began to receive a hot flash and his blood began to run cold. Why was this person here? Why now? It could ruin his chance with Kagome and it was already caught like in a spiders web. He and his foolish actions got him into this mess and it was already entering his life in Tokyo.

The person sat on the bed looking at Inuyasha with gracious eyes. Staring with a hypnotizing sense that kept Inuyasha in the same place. His grip on his towel finally tightened and his feet felt free again. He walked in front of the person on his bed and gave an unwelcoming look.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha finally spoke.

"I told you if you took too long, I'd come" a smile formed on the soft red lips.

"I want you to leave immediately" he ordered.

"But I just got here" a small whimpering sound attacked Inuyasha's ears.

"I don't want you here!" he said angrily.

"I'm not leaving with out you" she stood up and pushed Inuyasha down on the bed.

She quickly made her move and got on top of Inuyasha. She softly started to bite Inuyasha's ear and kiss his neck. He started to become uneasy and his fingers began to intertwine with the bed sheet. Her hand rand down his chest and she pulled the towel loosely. Inuyasha snapped back from her seduction and threw her to the side and re-tightened his towel quickly. Practically flying off the bed and locked himself in the bathroom.

"Get the hell out of here Seri!" Inuyasha shouted through the door and her shadow met with the door.

He took a minute of silence and all he could here was her pouting breathing.

"This is no way to treat your fiancé!" she trembled her words. "Don't think I'm going to leave you here! I'll take a room at this hotel to give you space but I refuse to leave until you are coming home with me" after that a loud door slam was heard and Inuyasha took in a deep breath in somewhat relief.

"Damn I'm screwed" he put his hand over his mouth and closed his eyes.

_To be continued..._


	6. Motive

Chapter 6

Ryo found himself in a small dark room when he came to and whimpered in pain from his back. The wound had opened back up and blood stained the back of his hospital gown. He sat up slowly and walked towards the door that only held little light underneath it. He got to it and grabbed the door knob, trying to twist it open. It rattled and didn't budge and this caused panic. His heart sped and he slammed his fists into the door until a shadow appeared beyond it. Ryo yelled and screamed but all he could hear was foot steps and chuckling.

"LET ME OUT GENSHI!" Ryo shouted and the foot steps stopped.

The door opened and Genshi appeared in front of him. Ryo was knocked to the floor, left looking up at Genshi's cold look. His eyes were blank and he looked like in a trance of some sort and his lips formed into a grin.

"You expect to get off that easily?" he asked angrily. "You think that Shinos where going to be forgotten?! You're father made us look like pitiful loyal dogs and didn't once thank or return us the favor when we were in trouble!" he kneeled down and grabbed Ryo's neck firmly and pulled him up close to his face. "Your father abandoned us...and he abandoned you. Now deal with his consequences" he brought Ryo to standing point by the neck and threw him across the room. "The boss wants you to suffer and by doing so...we're going to take out that pretty girlfriend of yours" he smirked devilishly and Ryo's eyes widened and he trembled.

"Leave her out of this!" Ryo stood up and fixed his posture and stood his ground.

"Hm...I'll try not to make too much of a mess when I kill her" he laughed.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Ryo charged Genshi but he was stopped to a punch to the stomach.

Ryo spit out blood and gasped for air. Genshi kept his fist pushing into Ryo's stomach. Ryo gasped some more and his legs got weak and his knees hit the ground and tears of pain began to pour out of his eyes. Genshi pulled away and kicked his prisoner in the face, sending him backwards and him colliding to the ground again.

"Don't bother getting up" he implied and closed the door, locking Ryo back up from the light.

"Ka...go...me" Ryo said before he fainted.

"Boss? Want me to go kill Shino's girlfriend?" Genshi arrived on the top floor of where they were, in the office of the one who was "calling the shots".

"The Shino kid is not of my concern like I've said. You acted on your own" the man in the long black chair behind the desk replied.

"What?" Genshi stopped kneeling and walked right up to the desk, slapping his hands on the desk.

"It doesn't amuse me" he said.

"But the shootings, kidnapping? Was for nothing?! That's how far you're going? What about what Tou Shino did to you?" Genshi asked.

"I never sent for you to do those things. The man is dead. No need for revenge" he turned to Genshi and looked out to the window.

"Tou was in debt and you gave him most of our money to him. But when this company was in turmoil and you asked for his help, he turned away and stole your wife. I'm doing this for you master" Genshi reminded him of his loss.

"And he got himself killed in that accident with her. Despicable people they were. Stop trying to help me when clearly you aren't" the old man dismissed Genshi.

Genshi grinded his teeth, walked out of the office, and his anger dispersed. He got out his cell phone and dialed the man who ACTUALLY sent him on the assaults and kidnapping.

"Hey, Mr. Shino, I got Ryo like you wanted. The old man doesn't suspect a thing" Genshi smirked.

"Good"

"What do you want me to do next?" Genshi got to elevator.

"Bring him to me"

"Will do" he hung up and closed the elevator doors.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked up as she sat on the porch swing.

"Kagome there's something I have to tell you" He looked away, ashamed.

"What is it?" Kagome scooted to one side and Inuyasha sat next to her, taking her hands into his.

"This is where you've been going?!" Inuyasha's fiancé, Seri, appeared.

"Seri what the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha shot up and Kagome stood up next to Inuyasha.

"This the pitiful ex?" Seri walked up the short steps to the porch and lingered onto Inuyasha's arm. "Hey, I'm Seri, Inuyasha's fiancé" the words echoed into Kagome's ears.

"F-fiancé?" Kagome looked up to the ashamed Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry" he hid his eyes behind his bangs.

"Is this what you wanted to tell me?" Kagome trembled.

"I was so angry when I saw you with that Ryo guy at that parade three months ago" Inuyasha confessed. "So I accepted my parents arranged marriage"

"You got jealous of my boss? And just decide to get back at me by accepting to marry someone?!" Kagome shouted. "I thought I knew you better than that" Kagome left them on the porch, returning inside the house.

"Get the fuck out of my sight!" Inuyasha screamed at Seri but she just kept her grip.

"Inuyasha stop being so stubborn. Wake up for once! The woman doesn't want you anymore. Plus she's the reason you where **there**" Seri bit his ear.

"I hate it when you do that" Inuyasha became calm and they both left.

Kagome watched them leave through her old bedroom window and cried silently to herself.

"Stupid Inuyasha" she sobbed. "I'm being such an idiot. I shouldn't care if he's got a fiancé. I'm with Ryo now" she realized her mistake.

"Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi entered.

"Oh mom I don't know what I'm doing anymore" Kagome ran into her mother's arms like she did when she was a teen.

"Tell me what's wrong" Mrs. Higurashi stroked her daughter's hair.

"I'm with Ryo. I'm suppose to be in love with Ryo! But Inuyasha's back and all my love for him is flowing back so rapidly. I don't know what to do" Kagome felt so selfish and pulled away from her mother's hold.

"Who appears in your heart the most right now" she put a hand on Kagome's shoulder and a tear rolled down her face, hitting her chest.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome replied.

"Do you truly want to be with him?" she smiled.

"Yes" Kagome wiped the tears away.

"Then isn't it best if you go with your heart than the situation?" she smiled more and Kagome smiled back.

"Thanks mom" but the smile didn't last long. "But it's terrible to break up with Ryo when he's missing and when he is found, it's going to be harder on him. And Inuyasha has a fiancé" she frowned.

"Now what did I say? Go with your heart. Ryo will understand and what are you whining about some stupid fiancé? Fight for him back!" Mrs. Higurashi kissed her daughter on the forehead and left.

"You truly are the best" Kagome smiled more and finished up drying her unneeded tears.

------------------------------------

Inuyasha and Seri walked down the long sidewalk through out town in silence. Conversation was out of the question and distance between them thickened. Seri put on a sour face and stopped walking. Inuyasha stopped as well, huffing and puffing, sighing his way to look back at her. Her eyes were glossy and she looked directly at Inuyasha's eyes. His gaze wondered away and this made Seri leap at him and to steal a kiss from him. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away roughly. She stared down at the sidewalk hard and laughed. Confused by this, Inuyasha backed up a little and his eye brows bowed above his eyes.

"Why are you laughing you psycho?" Inuyasha questioned in wonderment.

"You're so pathetic" she answered swiftly.

"I'm pathetic? How so?" he crossed his arms and leaned against the sandstone wall that followed them for quite a while.

"You make yourself suffer. You're so damn depressed from moving, get yourself put in a shocking place, come back to be heartbroken, agree to an arranged marriage, and start to mingle and do the tango with the same damn person!" she shouted and all he could do was sigh heavily.

"Look, I'm sorry for hurting you. I made a mistake" he bit his thumb and his eyes widened at the horrible face Seri made.

"Mistake? I'm a mistake? That's all I am to you?" with that, Seri ran ahead and disappeared beyond the end of the sidewalk.

_to be continued..._


	7. Goodbye READ AND REVIEW PLEASE

Chapter 7

Returning consciousness, Ryo again found himself in a small dark room. This time a person was sitting in the far corner from where he laid. Ryo picked up his head, while a pounding headache attacked him. His eyes squinted and a small whimper escaped his lips. The dark figure stood up and started to walk slowly to Ryo. Ryo instantly wide eyed, shot back against the wall, thinking he had more room to run, but couldn't escape the hand that wrapped around his neck. He gasped for air but air didn't respond to him.

"How are you my dear brother" the man grinned and Ryo's eyes were burning.

"Br..brother?" he gasped as the release of his choke hold was gone.

"Thank you for the yen _**(first chapter if you don't remember, I didn't lol)**_" he thanked.

"You have your money! Why haven't you left me alone then?" Ryo asked angrily.

"Someone has to take the blame when father's company goes down the tubes. The company was supposed to go nationwide to worldwide, then father died and you took over. I was supposed to be the next in line but father wanted you to do his job instead. I arranged that competing companies, the one who kidnapped you and you, you will take the blame for downfalls. While I take the money and leave you bankrupt" he laughed.

"I don't understand you at all. What is your motive?" Ryo struggled with frustration.

"I guess to get back at you. Leaving the perfect son out to dry and making poor father disappointed in you" he couldn't come up with anything better.

"You could have just confronted me and asked to take the job. I never wanted to be the next in line. I always thought you were right for the job. Father never appreciated you when you were the one getting the best of everything" Ryo tried to reach out a hand to his older brother but the hand was too far to reach.

"Stop sucking up to me" a punch was launched into Ryo's bruised ribs.

"Call it all you want, but I'm not just saying those things to get me out of this mess you put me in. The day you walked out...I never forgot what you said to me" Ryo's eyes began to tear as a calm surprising look took over his brother's face.

Kagome sat back on her bed, looking at the ceiling above her. She thought about how Inuyasha and she had gotten so close and broke apart so easily. In all the years she waited, a small unfelt pain began to ease in her heart.

"Hey sis" Sota entered.

"What's up Sota?" Kagome asked.

"You mad at Inuyasha for doing something he realizes that is a mistake? You are with Ryo" her little brother who's grown so much in the years.

"Sota, always in my business when it comes to Inuyasha" Kagome let out a giggle.

"Well, Inuyasha was my hero at one time. Even a hero can make mistakes" her little brother sat down in her desk chair.

"I guess you're right. Even a hero has a downfall. Since high school, so much has happened. Koga, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and little Kaoru too. All have suffered because of me. Now Ryo is..." Kagome eyes began to fill with tears.

"Ryo's a grown man, he'll love you no matter what you choose" Sota smiled.

"Yeah, but Ryo is missing, how can I just do that but I guess you are right about this" Kagome giggled again and hugged her brother.

"Just remember, Ryo being kidnapped has nothing to do with you sis, it's what happens when you own a big top billionaire company. You just haven't realized that being with Ryo comes with a big package deal of stress and life on the line situations. Stop blaming yourself. I hope you can decide what you think is right; you've always made the right decision. Don't make it difficult when I know for fact you will find out soon enough how easy it is to decide and make the right decision at the same time" Sota's knowledge began to surprise Kagome more every sentence her brother said.

"Sota how are you so…" she was quickly interrupted.

"I took psychology, it's a new program they are starting in the high school" He grinned and a small smirk painted Kagome's face.

**BACK WITH RYO**

"Do you remember that day brother? The day you left telling me that unforgettable phrase?" Ryo shouted.

"I remember" a small beam of light from his old self began to shine when a single tear went down his face. "I said to you _I'll be back one day as a real man, not a business robbing asshole like father_" he look down at his hands and looked up at Ryo.

"Let me go and stop this nonsense at once" Ryo pleaded while he still had his brother where he wanted him.

"Fine"

----------------------------

**2 Hours Later**

Kagome sat on her window sill, staring at the same spots she always had when she was back in high school. The sacred tree stood tall and strong like usual, and covered in those beautiful white flowers. She never got around asking her grandfather what flower bloomed every year on that tree but she always liked the beauty of mystery. She loved the view from her window, the sunrise or sunset always made a visual image of how Tokyo really looked in that certain special way.

Her eyes soon moved towards those dreadful stairs that led to a whole new level, the city. That's when her eyes began to shine, Ryo was getting out of a taxi cab, limping but at least he was okay she thought. She smiled and ran down the stairs so quickly; no one could have time to ask what she was doing in such a rush. She opened the door and leaped down the small set of stairs and came to a dead stop at the very top of those old cement stairs. Ryo looked up at her and smiled with a wave to let her know that everything was fine.

"RYO!" Kagome shouted.

"I'm still alive" he snickered.

"Oh Ryo where have….." Her tongue knotted as she watched it happen again.

Ryo was climbing the stairs slowly but not fast enough to get away. He was then shot, making him fumble down the little way he could make before it happened. The black business car drove away. It was like everything was in that slow motion moment again. She saw it coming before she could react. She had witnessed the window going down, a silver pistol with a silencer on it peaking out of the window, and the smoke coming from the gun after being shot. Her body began to shake as she staggered down the stairs to group Ryo into her arms. Blood was staining the dirty cement and Ryo was gasping. Blood was coming from the back of his left shoulder, stopping the blood seemed impossible.

People passing by shrieked and they got on their cell phones. Dialing 9-11 and soon enough sirens were heading their way. Kagome's face was pail from this factor in her life. How could she leave him now?

"Oh, Ryo what has happened to you" Kagome sniffled.

"Brother is a nut job Kagome" Ryo joked.

"Stop trying to be funny, you are seriously injured" she huffed.

"I'll be okay" he implied.

"You better be" she continued to cry.

"Why is it that you always have me in your arms? Isn't suppose to be the other way around?" he joked again.

"Well stop getting hurt on me" the sirens were blasting, they had arrived.

The medics jumped down from their seats and opened the back of the ambulance. The stretcher was taken out and Ryo was placed on it in no time. Before Kagome could awaken from her daze, Ryo was already packed and hooked up in the ambulance. The ambulance left and Kagome ran up the stair case and ran to the house. She got in her car, leaving Kaoru with her mother and brother. By the time she got to the hospital Ryo was in surgery and she wasn't allowed to see him.

About a half hour later the doctors came out of the room.

_Tuesday August 28 8:45 PM_

_He's dead…_

_To be continued…_


	8. What is ours, love that never dies

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU ALL THINK **

Chapter 8

**Two Days Later**

It was around nine, the clouds were rolling up heavy from the east, and the humidity grew. The day was getting hotter but the sun refused to show. The sky was dark and little thunder tumbled above the sadden party. The old and broken stones surrounded the area and stretched for a few acres of land. A perfect rectangular hole was dug, the casket levitated above its burial.

The crowd consisted of not relatives but employees, friends, lawyers, company rivalry, and the Higurashi family. Ryo had no family besides his demented brother; the rest escaped the family's curse for greed and bitterness. Ryo Shino was to be placed next to his mother and father, somewhere everyone knew he wouldn't want to be but had no choice. His brother was caught and sent to prison on the accounted for murder. He was going to do time in the big house for the next 25 years+.

The priest began to speak while everyone stood their quietly. Kagome stared at the casket with unanswered questions. Her heart fell heavy on her chest and her stomach knotted as the ceremony was ending. A line formulated and roses were thrown as the casket was being lowered down. Kagome waited till everyone was done so that she could have her flower last. She held a small bouquet of forget me not flowers; two for Ryo, and the last few for someone else.

The crowd had left including the Higurashi party except for Kagome. She walked down the walkway throughout the cemetery. She came to a stop when she spotted the tombstone covered in vines and weeds. She plucked the growth off the stone and wiped off the dirt. It had looked like someone kicked the dirt up several times, probably enemies he had that were glad he was dead.

"Hey Koga, long time no see" she started. "I buried another man who was killed by his own flesh and blood. Ironic that you and him were inflicted by the wicked ways of family justice" She mourned.

Water droplets began to fall softly from above. The water quickly dissolved on the cement and cooled down the brutal aura. It soon became a drizzle, small little beats of rain, and a soft sizzle sound came from the heated ground.

"Kaoru is healthy and she's doing well in school. She looks like you more every year, it's almost scary" She babbled and smirked at her talking to a tombstone.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha came out from behind the tree that stood tall behind her.

"Oh, it's you Inuyasha. What are you doing here; I thought you might have gone back to Sapporo with Seri. Aren't you two getting married soon or something" she wiped the tears away from her face but her dirty hands made her complexion worse.

"Look what you've done silly girl" he took his handkerchief and wiped away the dirt the best he could.

"We are going to catch a cold if the weather gets worse you know" she joked. "I lost another man in my life, except this time it was in death. Of course you are here standing in front of me, taunting what was then and now it's completely different. Stop pulling my leg already, just leave for good" she quickly became angered.

Her rage led her trying to push Inuyasha out of the way but he was too strong for her to budge him. Her failed attempt made her slip backwards and fall right on her ass. He taunted her with her clumsiness. She sat there helpless and confused. The rain began to pour, soaking them without a dry clothing or skin unpravaled. Her hair hung over her face, covering her frustration at everything that has happened. He looked down at her until he could come up with something smart to say. Maybe the simple truth would help her realize how much everything she had thought was wrong. Even if it meant telling her the truth behind the reason he did not come back for her all those years ago. High school flew by for him, but for her it felt like forever. College passed up for him, but she took it like doing high school all over again. Waiting for him to come save her from the evil time that never felt like it could go fast enough.

"Kagome..." he started.

"Don't bother telling me another single lie or an excuse. I'm tired and I want to go home to take a bath" she murmured.

"Don't you ever shut up?" he laughed, forcing her to stand up to face him. Eye to eye of course. "I never once stopped loving you" he continued.

"But what about you 'fiancé' Seri. Aren't two betrothed" she sarcastically reminded.

"Seri is probably gone by now. I told her she didn't matter to me at all, not for one second. She hates me! I have chosen you silly. Why can't you see what is right in front of your eyes" his hands rested on her neck, cupping her head up to look into his eyes.

"I love you Kagome Higurashi. I fucking love you. Then, now and forever" his heart began to race as her eyes glistened from the tears that could not be released.

"I love you too Inuyasha, so much" she broke down into tears, burying her face into his chest, grasping the back of his shirt to hold him tight. His arms wrapped around her, fitting her into his hug.

"I'm so sorry Kagome I wasn't there for you, I'm here now" he whispered in her ear gently.

"What took you so long" she asked and he pulled her away from his chest.

"After we moved into the new house, I quickly went into a state of depression. My mind shut off on me. It was like living in darkness, not able to see what was around me. My ears only heard bits and pieces of what caught my attention. I ignored everyone for the longest time, until I woke up one day. I had fallen into the trap of the wrong crowd at school. Drugs became my addiction. I wanted to forget about what had happened to you and the look on your face when I left you. My father was harsh to my mother and brother. I felt like my life was going to spin around to where I could not breathe. I was so angry with him. The move was unforgiveable, so I rebelled. The drugs kept me from facing reality and soon enough I was breaking into stores, stealing priceless things, beating others to the ground where they couldn't stand up, and worse off was facing my father's shame at the end of the day" his hands began to clam up, and his breathing was heavy.

She had no idea what had happened to him.

"I got bored after a while with crime but I was still injecting myself with what I thought could make the pain go away. It wasn't strong enough, it wasn't…physical. I sliced my arm as many times till I could feel the pain and that's when I was sent away for a while. Father and mother sent me to rehab and let me tell you something, it wasn't the friendliest place on the block. It took four years of my life to get better and I didn't feel so insignificant. I had erased the bad, the way I had acted, and saw how very childish but dangerous I was playing with my life. I regret every day of my life for all I had committed. All the hurt I put on my mom's heart. The shame my father has for me" he sighed and Kagome embraced him.

The pain he went through was horrible and stupid. His recovery did him well because she saw the same man she fell in love with so long ago. How she could have been there for him to mend his pain, his sanity, his heart, and all the wounds he lost against. The battle that many people fight alone, the loneliness she wanted to fill with warmth and comfort. Somehow he was brought back to her and she is so thankful for him being alive today, for her to see, smell, touch, hear, and taste.

"Seri was someone who dealt with people like me. My parent's saw her suitable for me but of course I refused at first. They wanted to make sure I was 'fixed' and Seri was my 'savior'. I had run back here when they had introduced her and told me what they had planned to do; father is most disappointed in me" he looked up at the sky to see the sun coming out.

"I had no idea, I'm so sorry" she apologized for what had happened to her, resulted the move in the first place.

"It's okay now, I finally made it back _home_" he smiled sweetly, softly moving the back of his hand down her cheek.

"Thank you for not forgetting me" she smiled back kissing his pointer finger as it outlined her lips.

"You are as beautiful as a forget me not flower, no one could ever forget that smile you are giving me right now. Those piercing eyes and that triumphing glow you seem to outstanding everyone else in the world. Your inviting voice that has people listening to you even if they are not interested. You are as dangerous as a thorn on a stem" he took her hand and they began to walk towards Inuyasha's car.

The drive back to the Higurashi Shrine was not far along from the cemetery. Their clothes were soaked and dirt all over them. The rain began to pick up again and they rushed inside. No one was home and a note was found on the fridge.

"_Won't be back until tonight, food in the fridge to reheat"_

_Love Mom_

"So do you want to take a shower first?" Kagome asked, looking up to Inuyasha who seemed entranced by something.

He grabbed her and kissed her passionately. She responded back with tongues twisting, they both looked at each other with the same gaze in their eyes. She grabbed his hand, leading him upstairs. The bathroom door shut behind them, the water began to run and they started kissing again. His hands went for her waist, bringing up her shirt with his hands as they rose up her slender body. Her skin felt like silk, and she began to unbutton his shirt. The mirror started to steam up. He nibbled on the side of her neck softly, as she unzipped his pants. He dropped her skirt to her heals and stepped out of them. His pants dropped too and did the same. Her bra was unhooked as he kissed her chest and her hands rubbing his back. Soon enough their underwear was taken off. They danced their way into the shower. The hot water was instantly beating on their skin and warming them up from the cold rain.

"Are you ready?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Yes" she nodded and their relationship reached intimacy.

Their bodies joined as he picked her up and they made love for the first time. They washed themselves afterwards and dried off, crawling into Kagome's bed and started to make love again. The covers covered them only from waist down. Inuyasha kissed her gently repeatedly and she intertwined their legs together. Her fingers dug into his back as he went back up to her face.

The climax left jitters in her stomach, she stroked his hair as he rested his head on her chest. He had fallen asleep soundly and soon she fell into the sleep as well.

A few hours later, Kagome woke up finding herself alone in bed. She covered herself with the covers and looked around. Inuyasha wasn't anywhere to be found. His momentary clothes to wear were gone and her heart sank. She looked down at the ground and looked closely, there were rose peddles lining around the bed. She leaned over the end of the bed and saw a black box sitting underneath three roses that weren't plucked at. She picked up the box and opened it. A ring twinkled in her eye and Inuyasha opened the door. He walked at the end of the bed and got on one knee. She put her hand over her mouth as the other one was occupied with the box.

"Kagome Higurashi will you marry me at last" he charmingly smiled.

"YES!" she cried out in tears as he took the ring out of the box and placed it on her ring finger.

"Great!" they both looked at each other and kissed.

"Kaoru's going to love you as a father" she announced.

"Yes and so will our future children" he joked.

"Of course" she laughed.

**In Sapporo**

"Doctor I haven't felt so good in the past three months" Seri complained. "Is there something wrong with my kidney or bladder or something" she asked.

"No Seri, there isn't anything wrong with you" he laughed at her false concerning diseases.

"There isn't?" she made a face.

"You're pregnant Seri, you're just a late weight gainer and you're belly will show more results in the next month and a half" he implied.

"I'm pregnant!" her face lit up from the news.

"Yes and I will be recommending doctors to help you through your first child. We have wonderful programs for first time moms. The father will be so happy" the doctor gave a sheet of listings for doctors.

"Yeah, so happy" Seri stared down at the paper and rubbed her stomach. "My unborn child…huh, Inuyasha's and mine" she giggled.

THE END??

Thank you guys for your patience. I don't know if I should go further with this story or make another sequel with fresher ideas. Tell you the truth reviews are bumming me out. But that's to be expected I haven't updated in FOREVER. So I'm not sure to continue or just start something new. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Reviews keep me going. I hope you continue to read my stories and give me encouraging reviews like you've all have.


End file.
